


Baby Talk

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [33]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, baby stuff, lina is worried, nova has hyperemisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: An anon requested a part 2 of "love multiplies" where Nova learns about Lina being worried they'll love the new baby more than her, so I have delivered!
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Baby Talk

Nova had actually been able to get out of bed today. A high accomplishment, if there ever was one. Of course, it was one in the afternoon, but better late than never, she supposed.   
And after getting up she’d only vomited four times, which was also a win. And now, while she still felt incredibly nauseous, she was able to sit on the couch and curl up in a pile of blankets to watch some trashy afternoon TV. 

Hyperemisis was a bitch. 

Nova rubbed her swollen stomach slowly, smiling when she felt a reassuring kick. While she was feeling horrible all the time, at least her baby girl was developing just fine and was perfectly healthy. She thanked the stars for it nearly every day. 

As the second hour of the cooking channel passed, Nova found herself both entirely exhausted and far too into this show. 

“Sweet rot, get your act together Ron!” She yelled. “Your potatoes are going to be gummy if you mash them like that!”

“Are you enjoying your show, star?” Nova started, which caused her to gag. She managed to not throw up again by sheer force of will, and the fact that her five-year-old daughter was now watching her. 

“Yeah.” She managed to get out. “Did you two have fun at the store?”

“Daddy let me get ice cream.” Evangeline giggled. “And he let me get this for the baby!”

She pulled out a large plush bear from the bag she was holding, placing it gently in Nova’s lap. The bear was light brown and white, with a red heart stitched on its belly, and the faux fur was incredibly soft. 

“Oh, I’m sure the baby will love it, sweetheart.” Nova praised her daughter. Lina beamed, gave her a quick hug that made her sensitive stomach lurch, then immediately teleported to her bedroom. 

This time, Nova wasn’t so lucky. When she gagged, Adrian grabbed the kitchen trash can and put it in front of her just in time for her to vomit, yet again. 

She clutched the bear, leaning back miserably as Adrian gently sat beside her, brushing her hair out of her face. It had grown longer over the few months, with Nova being unable to go anywhere without puking her guts up. 

“Sorry, love.”

“It’s not your fault.” Nova sighed. “She’s five, and she should be able to hug her mother without me getting sick.”

Adrian’s face tightened slightly at that, though he said nothing. Instead, he pulled the rest of the shopping bags towards him to show her everything they’d bought. 

“I got two types of bottles, some more sippy cups, some bibs, those baby spoons that Lina used to use, a bunch of newborn diapers, wipes, extra pacifiers, all the good stuff.” He pulled the things out as he talked, letting Nova examine them all. 

“These are cute.” She laughed, gesturing to the diapers that were patterned with little woodlands animals. 

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Adrian pulled out the package of pacifiers, which had one for each color of the rainbow. 

The couple continued to unpackage all the new baby things, slowly lifting Nova’s mood as she took in just how _cute_ everything was. She didn’t remember baby products being so cute with Evangeline.

“You know, Lina said something today… about the baby.” Adrian said gently. He looked up at her from the package of bottles he was unwrapping.

Nova hummed softly, holding up the little onesie she’d found in one of the shopping bags. “What did she say?”

“She was pretty upset, actually.” Her husband murmured. 

Nova glanced up at him. “What about?”

“Lina was worried that you don’t love her anymore.”

The onesie fell from Nova’s hands, dropping onto the couch softly. Every part of her seemed tense, and her nausea skyrocketed, and this time not from her HG.

“Adrian- oh stars, did she really think that?” The tears came quick and sudden, and Nova tried to choke them back in desperation. 

Her husband looked on, holding his hands out for her. The crying was making her heave again, and she bent over the trashcan with a quiet sob.

Adrian rubbed her back softly as her stomach attempted to empty itself again. Only bile and spit came up, burning her throat. 

“I’m a terrible mother, Adrian.” She sobbed. “Lina- she thinks I don’t _love her_.”

“I told her that you love her.” Her husband assured her. “I told her that you were sick and tired and just because you didn’t play with her didn’t mean you don’t love her. And I promised that we won’t love her less when the new baby comes.”

Nova wiped uselessly at the tears still coming. “But she still thought it. She thought that I don’t love her. I’m an awful mother!”

Adrian picked up the baby supplies from the couch and began to place them all on the kitchen counter. “Nova, you are a wonderful mother. How about you talk to Lina?”

She sniffled, taking a deep breath to try and regain control over herself and her nausea once more. “Okay.”

Adrian finished taking all the stuff, then poked his head around the corner. “Lina Georgina, sweetheart! Come talk to your mother.”

A moment later, Evangeline teleported into the living room. “Okay, Daddy.” 

The five-year-old glanced over at Nova, taking in her obviously tearstained face. “Mommy? Are you okay?”

“Come sit with me, sweetheart.” Nova coaxed. Lina sat down on the couch, tucking herself into Nova’s side. She looked up at her, dark brown eyes wide.

“Am I in trouble?”

Nova’s heart broke yet again. Adrian had disappeared, likely hiding out in the bedroom to give them some privacy for a mother-daughter talk. But Nova wasn’t sure she could get through it without breaking down and sobbing again. 

“No, sweet girl. I just wanted to talk to you. Your father said you were upset earlier, about the baby.”

Lina squirmed closer, fitting herself as close to Nova as she possibly could, even with her large stomach. Nova wrapped her arm around her daughter, planting gentle kisses on those thick curls she adored so much. 

“I just don’t want you to forget about me.” Lina whispered. “Daddy said that the new baby will take up lots of time.”

“Babies do need a lot of care.” Nova said. “But I’ll always make time for you, sweetheart.”

“Do you promise?” Lina insisted. Nova squeezed her shoulders.

“I promise.”

The baby gave a few forceful kicks, and Nova shifted in discomfort. Suddenly getting an idea, she took her daughter’s hand and put it on her stomach.

“Do you feel her kicking, Lina? That’s your baby sister, right there.”

The little girl’s eyes lit up with excitement. “I can feel her, Mommy!” She looked to her stomach in fascination. “Is her kicking why you’re so sick?”

“No,” Nova chuckled. “I’m sick because I have a special condition with this pregnancy, and it means that I throw up a lot. But I’ll be okay as soon as your sister is born.”

“You hear Mommy?” Lina whispered to the belly, keeping her hands firmly pressed on it to feel the kicks. “You have to come be born soon so she can feel better.”

Nova laughed at that, and for the first time in months, she didn’t feel the sudden urge to vomit. She relished the moment, watching her daughter talk to her unborn sister. 

Lina was going to make an amazing big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
